Last Dracul Jokyoku
by Wednesdaay
Summary: Usagi just wants to spend time with Mamoru, but Professor Tomoe and Death Lamia have other plans. They send their Death Nightmares to give Usagi an evil dream about the terror to come. -- This is the script of the SM Musical Last Dracul.
1. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I've decided to write out the scripts for the musical Last Dracul Jokyoku. Here's the full title and translation:

**Shin / Henshin - Supaa Senshi e no Michi, Rasuto Dorakuru Jokyoku**  
_**New / Transformation - Path to the Super Soldiers, Overture of Last-Dracul**_

A little background on the Musicals and this particular musical is what you're going to get out of this **A/N**.

The musicals, generally called Seramyu, are a series of musicals that ran from 1993 to 2005. Most plotlines are taken from manga and anime, although there are a few original productions, such as **Kaguya Shima Densetsu (Legend of Kaguya Island)**, and the Dracul Series. Last Dracul Jokyoku was the start of the Dracul Series, which was then followed by **Kessen / Transylvania No Mori - Shin Toujou! Chibi Moon wo Mamoru Senshi-tachi (****Decisive Battle / Transylvania's Forest - New Appearance! The Soldiers Who Protect Chibi Moon**, its revision **Kessen / Transylvania no Mori (Kaiteiban) - Saikyou no Kataki Dark Cain no Nazo****Final Fight / The Forest of Transylvania (Revision) - The Secret of the Most Powerful Enemy, Dark Cain**, and finally **Chou Wakusei Death Vulcan no Fuuin (The Seal of the Super Planet Death Vulcan)**. 

My personal favourites are the _Dracul_ Series. Here's a list of the cast of _Last Dracul Jokyoku_:

Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Miyuki Kanbe 

Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury: Hisano Akamine 

Rei Hino/Sailor Mars: Eri Kanda 

Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter: Emi Kuriyama 

Minako Aino/Sailor Venus: Nao Inada 

Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: Nao Takagi 

Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: Yuuka Asami 

Setsuna Meioh/Sailor Pluto: Teruyo Watanabe 

Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: Mao Mita 

Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon: Ayano Gunji 

Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask: Hidemasa Edo 

Count Dracul: Yuuta Mochizuki 

Professor Souichi Tomoe/Undead Berserk: Ryuuji Kasahara 

Death Lamia: Kazuko Ono 

Death Pa: Jun Kanzaki 

Death Pi: Seiko Takuma 

Death Pu: Takashi Kashiwagi 

Death Pe: Yoshiya Yukimura 

Death Nightmare I: Ado Endou 

Death Nightmare II/Le Fay: Miki Kawasaki 

Death Nightmare III: Junko Yamauchi 

Death Nightmare IV: Izumi Ogino 

The Senshi and Tuxedo Mask shown here are among my favourite. For a complete list of my favourites, please visit my profile :-)

Here are a few links that will help you while reading the script :-)

http/ (Lyrics and translation)

http/ (Downloaded the musical here)

http/ (Cast info and summary)

http/au. (Watch Last Dracul on Youtube)

**Summary:**

Usagi just wants to spend time with Mamoru, but Professor Tomoe and Death Lamia have other plans. They send their Death Nightmares to give Usagi an evil dream about the terror to come. With help from Dracul, they try to steal the Senshi's Star Seeds to create the perfect artificial life - Homunculus. Can the Sailor Senshi battle Tomoe, the Samael Sword, and the mysterious Death Vulcan?


	2. Act 1

As you know if you read the Author's Note, I've decided to write out the scripts of the musicals. Or at least, this one, for now. Last Dracul is one of my favourite musicals. 

**Disclaimer:** Seramyu and everything associated with it is property of Banzai, Naoko Takeuchi, and all other companies associated with Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Shin / Henshin - Supaa Senshi e no Michi, Rasuto Dorakuru Jokyoku**  
_**New / Transformation - Path to the Super Soldiers, Overture of Last-Dracul**_

_(Lights dim and curtains open. The audience can see Usagi's bedroom. The bed is on the left and behind it is a shelf with things on it, including Usagi's clothes. Usagi herself is standing in front of a mirror that is right in the middle of the stage. She is wearing pyjamas that have pink hearts printed on it. She is currently talking to the mirror with her back to the audience.)_

**Usagi: **Hey, mirror, mirror, mirror-san! In the world, no wait, in Asia…Hmmm… even Tokyo is good…Even just in Minato-ku Azabu Juuban is fine! So in this place, the cutest girl is who?!

_(Turn around to the audience.)_

It is Tsukino Usagi-chan. _(Say in a low voice then jump for joy)_ "Yes! It said my name! Chance! Alright. Tomorrow I'm absolutely ABSOLUTELY going to kiss Mamo-chan! So!

_(Run to shelf.)_

Clothes are okay! The alarm clock's okay!

_(Turn to bedside table.)_

The wallet…Ok! Gotta avoid being late tomorrow, that'll make everyone mad. I'd better hurry to bed!

_(Sits on bed, then hold a plush toy that resembles Tuxedo Mask.)_

Mamo-chan! Don't stay up!

_(Laughs screechingly, then goes to bed.)_

_(Start dream sequence. The stage is dark, and there is smoke everywhere on the ground. It is very eerie. Then Tuxedo Mask appears in costume. A light focuses on him. Usagi appears to be sleeping.)_

**Tuxedo Mask: **The time for you to grow up has come.

_(The light on Tuxedo Mask stays and he stays still. Another light comes up, this time on Sailor Pluto.)_

**Pluto:** You must mature.

(_Chibimoon suddenly appears at a run and stops.)_

**Chibimoon: **It's the enemy! A new enemy is coming!

_(All three lights fade. There are a few seconds of nothing but eerie music. Then a figure appears. This is Death Lamia. It is still dark.)_

**Lamia:** How is tonight's dream?

_(Mirrors suddenly appear, and more figures are seen. These are the Death Nightmares.)_

**Lamia: **We, the Nightmare Muma (Dream Demons), are showing you this nightmare.

_(Usagi is heard moaning unhappily in her sleep. Lamia laughs evilly.)_

**Lamia:** Listen carefully. If you transform, in return disaster will occur.

_(Lamia disappears, the Death Nightmares stay, and the dream continues, and Usagi 'wakes up' in her dream. Three Senshi figures suddenly appear. They are Mars, Jupiter and Venus.)_

**Mars: **Sailor Moon. The time for us to part has come. We're returning to each of our planets.

**Venus: **We can't always be protecting you.

**Usagi: **What? What kind of joke are you saying?

**Jupiter: **Our mission is over. We're returning…to Jupiter…

**Mars: **To Mars…

**Venus: **To Venus…

**Usagi**: What are you talking about?!

**Venus: **Sailor Moon…

**Mars, Jupiter, Venus: **Goodbye.

_(Venus, Mars and Jupiter fade away.)_

**Usagi: **Wait! Just wait a bit!

_(The bed turns slowly, and we see Ami walking in with a suitcase. Usagi doesn't see.)_

**Ami: **Usagi-chan.

_(Usagi turns around and sees.)_

**Ami: **I'm sorry.

**Usagi: **Ami-chan! What's wrong? Why do you have a suitcase?

**Ami: **I don't think we'll meet again.

**Usagi: **Huh? Why?

**Ami: **_(While walking across the front of the stage.)_ The time we had together was really fun.

**Usagi: **Where? Where are you going?

**Ami: **You'll be okay by yourself. I'm sure of it.

**Usagi: **No way! I can't do anything by myself!

**Ami:** With people, you have to part with them someday. It's only a matter of whether it's sooner or later.

**Usagi: **But…But why so suddenly?!

_(Ami disappears offstage. Saturn suddenly appears.)_

**Saturn: **The Phantom Planet is coming!

_(Saturn disappears. Suddenly a voice is heard. It is Haruka and Michiru. They are wearing black cloaks and clothes, and are rather pale.)_

**Haruka:** Everyone is going to die.

**Usagi:** Haruka-san!

**Michiru:** There are beings of darkness that cannot be destroyed.

**Usagi:** What's wrong Michiru-san? You goys look kind of pale…

**Haruka:** _(Turns to face Usagi and yells.) _We're…

_(Michiru also turns around to face Usagi.)_

**Haruka, Michiru: **_(Yells) _UNDEAD!

_(Laughing is heard coming from the Death Nightmares as the all lighting on the stage turn red. A mysterious figure is seen walking onto the stage. Michiru turns away and faces the audience.)_

**Usagi:** Who? Who are you?

_(Michiru turns her back to audience and walks towards the figure. This is Bloody Dracul. Michiru walks towards Dracul and he grabs her and bites her neck.)_

**Usagi:** Stop it! _(Yells)_ STOP IT!

_(All lighting except the ones that are focused on Usagi extinguishes, then they too extinguish. Then the audience can hear the song __**An Evil Dream**__ start, and a blue light come on the place where the bed is. Then red light is suddenly on as Usagi starts singing.)_

_**An Evil Dream**_

_mita koto mo nai sekai  
__iya na kaze ga fuiteita  
__yume da to kizuita kedo  
__yake ni RIARU __na__ hadazawari_

_aa... nani ka warui koto okiru  
__maebure ja nai ka kigakari  
__kawaita kuchi no naka mo kokoro mo_

_kowai kiri datta wa  
__hitori-kiri oiteki bori ni sareta no  
__kowai yume datta wa  
__naita ato mada hoho ni nokoru wa  
__wasurero wasurero are wa yume da wa  
__yume nara kieru wa yume nara_

_aa... taisetsu na hito ga  
__toui tokoro ni iku you na kigashite  
__yogiru no fuan na kuroi kumo ga_

_kowai yoru datta wa  
__atashi dake shiranai nani ka ga aru no  
__kowai yume datta wa  
__mada mune ga DOKIDOKI obieteru  
__wasurero wasurero taka ga yume da wa  
__yume nara kieru wa asa ni wa_

_(Translation:_

_There's something I can't see in this world  
__No, it's just the wind blowing around me  
__This dream I wanna wake up from right now  
__Seems awfully real, making my skin crawl in fear_

_Ah... what kind of evil things are happening?  
__There wasn't a sign telling of danger ahead  
__My mouth's becoming dry and inside my heart I'm so cold_

_What a scary fog is setting in  
__All alone in the mists, ghosts are chasing me 'round and 'round  
__What a scary dream this is becoming  
__There's unexpected fright around each and every corner  
__I wanna leave! I wanna leave this frightening dream behind  
__Come on, dream! Disappear! Come on, dream! Just go away!_

_Ahh... I need my beloved man now__  
__To take me far, far away from this horrible place  
__Filled with anxieties dark clouds seem like they're coming to get me!  
__What a scary night it's becoming  
__Only I have no idea what's there  
__What a scary dream it's becoming  
__Again my chest is pounding and pounding with fright  
__I wanna leave, I wanna leave this big ominous dream behind!  
__This dream will for sure, go away when the morning comes!)_

_(Throughout the song Usagi is dancing. When she finishes singing, the Death Manechas appear and pick her up, and place her back in bed. End dream sequence.)_

* * *

So there it is. Act 1 of Musical Last Dracul Jokyoku. Just a note that there are differences between translations. I used the translation by Musical Moon (see below). 

**LINKS:**

http/ (Musical Moon)

http/ (Downloaded the musical here)

http/ (Cast info and summary)


	3. Act 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, Seramyu, and the translation of the song lyrics! And everything else that's here. The lyrics are actually taken from the Musical subbed by CruelAngel, by the way, since the one by Musical Moon weren't accurate.

* * *

**Act 2**

**Usagi's Room**

**Late in the Morning**

_(It is early morning, and the alarm bell rings. Usagi just reaches up a hand, turns it off, and continues to sleep. The lighting soon changes to that of late morning. Suddenly we hear voices. They belong to Makoto, Minako and Rei. They start the song "Wake Up, Usagi!")_

**Wake Up, Usagi!**

_**Makoto, Minako, Rei**_

_Wake up!  
__Wake up!  
__Wake up!  
__yappari ne u uh, u uh  
__akireru yo hu hu, hu hu  
__itsumade neteru no Wake up!  
__sawayaka Sun shine  
__hayaku okinasai_

_**Usagi  
**__wakatteru yo  
**Minako, Makoto, Rei**  
__ho, ho  
**Usagi**  
__okiteru desho  
**Minako, Makoto, Rei**  
__ho,  
__**Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi  
**__minna de kimeta SUKEJUURU  
__yume'n naka de nandomo REVYUU  
__**Usagi  
**__dakedo kowai yume oikakete kite  
__HAI na TENSHON_

_(Instrumental Break in which there is dialogue.)_

**Mamoru: **What's up?

**Usagi: **Mamo-chan!

**Mamoru:** I was waiting, I was worried.

**Usagi:** Well, well…it's because a phantom appeared!

**Makoto, Minako, Rei: **Phantom?

**Rei:** What you're saying is unbelievable.

**Usagi: **It's true! It was such an intense dream! Mamo-chan, I've wanted to see you!

_(Ami comes in)_

_**Ami  
**__osawagase a ah, a ah  
__oo-nebou ha han, ha han  
__korinai Usagi-chan  
__**Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna  
**__Hello!  
__seishun Running  
__kyou ga owaru yo_

**Usagi: **Oh no!

_**Senshi minus Ami, Hotaru and Usagi plus Mamoru  
**__sorotta nara  
__**Ami  
**__ho, ho  
__**Senshi minus Ami, Hotaru and Usagi plus Mamoru  
**__shuppatsu shiyou  
__**Ami  
**__ho,_  
_**Senshi minus Hotaru and Usagi plus Mamoru  
**__yotei wa mitei DAIJOOBU  
__nani ga attemo de tatoko SHOOBU  
__minna de asobeba kyoui mo no nashi  
__kibun wa FAIN_

**Usagi: **Set up!

_**Usagi  
**__itsumo itsumo  
__**Senshi present sans Usagi  
**__ho, ho  
__**Usagi  
**__issho da yo  
__**Senshi present sans Usagi  
**__ho,  
__**All  
**__hoshi nara uchuu KYANPEEN  
__Usagi HAATO wo tsunagu CHEEN  
__minna de asobeba kyoui mo no nashi  
__kibun wa FAIN  
__Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

_(Translation:  
__Wake up!  
__Wake up!  
__Wake up!  
__Just as we expected, u uh, u uh  
__But we're still surprised anyway, hu hu, hu hu  
__How long will you sleep before you wake up!  
__Feel the refreshing sunshine  
__Hurry and wake up!_

_I got it,  
__ho, ho  
__I guess I'll wake up__  
__ho,  
__Everyone has their own schedule  
__In our dreams, we've reviewed it many times  
__However, I was being chased by a scary dream  
__High tension_

_Always causing trouble, a ah, a ah  
__Our sleepy head, ha han, ha han  
__Don't you ever learn Usagi-chan?  
__Hello!  
__Springtime of life Running  
__Today is...over!_

_If we're all gathered,  
__ho, ho  
__Then let's depart  
__ho,  
The plans aren't fixed__, but that's okay  
__If anything happens, we'll just give it a chance  
__If everyone can play, there's no need to fear  
__Feeling fine_

_Always, always,  
__ho, ho  
__Always be together  
__ho,  
__The stars are a cosmos campaign.  
__Connected to Usagi's heart by a chain  
__If everyone can play, there's no need to fear  
__Feelign fine  
__Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!)_

_(Song finish.)_

**Usagi: **Alright everyone! We'll always, always be together like this right?

**Minako: **Why so friendly today?

**Usagi: **Just good today.

**Mamoru:** There's nothing good about being late. I was worried you know.

**Usagi:** Really!?

**Rei: **I came for you first, but no because I was worried.

**Makoto: **Mamoru-san kept calling you y'know.

**Setsuna:** That's true. Usagi-chan had everyone worried.

**Haruka:** Thank goodness nothing ahs happened.

**Michiru:** That's right. You're just an over-sleeper.

**Mamoru:** That's no good. Her family left on a trip and left her all alone.

**Rei:** Our protection duties begin at 8 in the morning! I'm thinking of not doing this anymore!

**Makoto:** But we have to protect Usagi's heart.

**Minako:** Me too.

**Haruka:** How'd you like it if your clock was a bomb? _(Holds up clock to the audience.)_

**Michiru:** _(Scoldingly) _Haruka! _(Takes clock back and puts it back on the bedside table.)_

**Ami:** If it were you'd definitely have woken.

_(Laughter from the others.)_

**Minako:** Ami-chan, that's true! _(Finishes the sentence in a whine.)_

**Makoto:** Why do you do this?

**Rei: **But this happened so many times before!

_(Minako makes a funny sound and stumbles towards the Outers, who are on the left of the stage. She falls over, and the others laugh.)_

**Usagi: **Everyone!

**Haruka: **I was just joking about the bomb.

**Usagi: **No, that's not it. I was just thinking about how everyone was worried for me. _(Starts crying happily.)_ I'm so lucckkky! _(Stops crying.)_ But I just have one thing to say. _(Everyone nods.) _In my bedroom… _(Everyone moves closer. Usagi suddenly shouts.)_ You should not wear shoes! _(Cultural note: You're not meant to wear outside shoes inside.)_

_(Everyone grabs their shoes as though they're going to take them off. Suddenly there's a shooting star sound and the back of the stage goes dark. There's a crashing sound.)_

**Rei: **What was that?

_(Banging sound.)_

**Ami:** Is it a miracle?

_(BOOM sound. Lights come back on. Chibiusa appears on the shelf on the right of the stage. She comes down via the stairs that are right behind the shelf. The melody of 'Matamata Chibiusa Desu' begins.)_

**Outers sans Hotaru:** Small Lady!

**Inners sans Usagi: **Chibiusa-chan!

**Usagi:** You! Don't appear just out of nowhere!

**Mamoru:** Chibiusa. You okay?

**Chibiusa: **Mamo-chan, I've wanted to see you!

**Usagi:** What kind of trouble are you bringing this time?

**Chibiusa: **I'm the love planet! Girugirugiru!

**Matamata Chibiusa Desu**

_matamata totsuzen no Chibi-Usa yo  
__modotte kichatta no sanjuu-seiki kara  
__yappari Mamo-chan te__ suteki da wa  
__uchuu no otoko no ko no naka de  
__danzen ichiban kakkoii_

_usagi nanka ni makenai wa  
__atashi wakaru no Mamo-chan mo  
__honto wa atashi suki nan desho  
__ne! ne! suki nan desho_

_(Translation:  
__Again, again, suddenly here is Chibiusa  
__I came back from the 30th century  
__Just as I thought, Mamo-chan is the coolest  
__In the whole universe  
he is the number 1 guy_

_Usagi, I won't lose to you  
I understand Mamo-chan more  
__I'm the one he truly loves  
__Right, right, you love me right?)_

_(Song finish)_

**Usagi: **You know you are too young for him.

**Chibiusa: **How cruel, then I have to wait for the next guy!

**Usagi: **Chibiusa!

**Chibiusa: **It's…jerk! Here, it's from Mama.

**Setsuna: **From Princess Serenity? _(Note: It should be from Neo-Queen Serenity, but this is what's said in the musical. I'm surprised, 'cause Pluto is the Guardian of Time...)_

**Usagi: **What does it say?

**Chibiusa: **This time I've returned to the past.

**Michiru: **What is it?

**Usagi: **_(Reading from the letter)_ "I saw a bad dream. Be very careful okay."

**Mamoru: **It's completely written in hiragana. _(Cultural note: Sophisticated Japanese writing should have Kanji, that is, Chinese characters, too. Not that Usagi ever learnt how to write Kanji…)_

**Chibiusa: **Usagi! This time I'm here to protect YOU!

**Usagi: **EH??

**Chibiusa: **Mama said so.

**Haruka: **Really?

**Chibiusa: **Isn't it written in the letter?

**Usagi: **Not at all.

**Chibiusa: **It could have been written in invisible ink…

_(Minako runs off stage.)_

**Rei: **BURNING...!

**Haruka: **BURN IT!

**Mamoru: **Stop it or people are gonna think you're serious.

_(Minako runs back with some candles. Usagi holds the letter over them, then turns back to Chibiusa as she makes an uncomfortable noise.)_

**Usagi: **Chibiusa! Say the truth!

_(Rei hits Minako on the head.)_

**Chibiusa: **Well…

**Usagi: **You didn't come just to deliver a letter right?

**Chibiusa: **I'm a Sailor Senshi too, even if Chibi (small), I can protect you!

**Usagi: **_(Yelling) _What are you implying?

**Mamoru: **Wait. Chibiusa, you wrote this letter didn't you? _(Takes letter from Usagi's hands.)_

_(All Senshi move towards Chibiusa.)_

**Chibiusa: **That's right! So what if I can only write in hiragana?!

**Usagi: **You shouldn't say things like that.

**Chibiusa: **But Mama really did see a scary dream yesterday!

**Usagi: **I saw it too!

**Chibiusa: **Right?! _(Usagi joins in and it's in stereo.)_ Right?!

**Inners: **What's up with you guys?!

**Chibiusa: **That's why I came.

**Mamoru: **But I don't understand-

**Chibiusa: **When you're mad Mamo-chan, I really hate it!

**Haruka: **So what should we do? We don't have much time.

**Usagi: **Let's forget it right away.

**All others: **Eh?

**Usagi: **Everyone, let's go to the Shizen Park!

**Chibiusa: **Let's go and play!

**Makoto: **So we're just gonna forget?

**Usagi: **Yup, I'll also forget that you guys are still wearing shoes too. _(Everyone grabs their shoes.)_ Don't worry about it, we'll clean it up later. _(Runs to get her coat and purse.)_ We've got to hurry or we won't be able to play. _(Runs to the door.) _What are you goys doing just standing there?! Hurry! _(Runs offstage)_

**Minako: **Why are we all gathered here?

**Rei: **I also can't stand anymore.

**Usagi: **_(Runs back in to chase Mamoru out.)_ What are you doing Mamo-chan?! If we don't hurry we won't be able to ride the boats!

**Haruka: **How can on have such a personality?

**Usagi: **_(Comes back in.)_ First on there gets lunch, I'll be treating! _(Blows a kiss then runs off.)_

**Makoto: **I can't hate her. Let's go!

_(Everyone except Haruka runs off. She waits a second, and then laughs.)_

**Haruka: **When it's running, don't think you'll win.

_(She crouches down much like how a runner is like when she's about to start a race. You can then hear the beeping sound that comes when cars are about to start a race. When she starts running, the sound of car wheels accompany her, and when she runs off the stage, a car trying to brake noise, a crashing noise and a glass breaking noise can be heard. All lights go off when Haruka runs out. In the darkness, we can hear two voices, one after the other. )_

**Michiru: **_(Scoldingly and loudly.) _Don't destroy other people's houses!

**Chibiusa: **You better clean that up!

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, I love the last bit. You really have to watch the actual musical to understand how funny it is. And the Clock Bomb one as well. There's also an incident which happens during this scene. Only a little bit is actually on camera, but I'll describe it here :)

Haruka is lying on Usagi's bed (ha ha!) and Michiru comes over with her arms on her hips. This next bit we don't see on the camera, but it's most likely Michiru pulled Haruka off the bed as the next cameo with the two of them in it has Haruka trying to stand up straight and Michiru smoothing out Usagi's blanket.

(sigh) I love scenes with Haruka and Michiru in it…mainly because the two actresses who portray Haruka and Michiru are my favourite out of all my favourite actresses. Again, if you want the link to watch it on Youtube, don't hesitate to tell me, either through a review or through message or through email :) I can't be bothered to put it here as it doesn't work...


End file.
